


all summer i spent with you

by mister_storm



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Shenenigans, i dont know how to spell shenanigans, road trip au!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_storm/pseuds/mister_storm
Summary: Rejanis conquers cross-country road trips. also i looked through the roadtrip au tag in this fandom and found next to nothing so now i'm doing it myself :)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020 AW Gift Exchange





	all summer i spent with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/gifts).



> si!! happy gift exchange!! you're so cool and i'm really happy i got you in the draw :) i hope you like this!! <3

**regina - 8:23 am**

Janis.

Janis you’d better be awake I swear to god I have something I need to ask you.

**regina - 8:40 am**

Ok fuck it I’m coming over.

See you in five. 

~~~

A knocking on the front door woke Janis up from her kind-of sleep, and she took a minute to curse out whoever was on the other side of the door as she got up from the couch. She opened the door and came face to face with none other than Regina George, in all her glory.

“Regina? What the fuck.” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Yeah, didn't you get my texts?”

“Uh, I was asleep?” Janis said.

“Great well, can I come in or not?” Regina was leaning against the doorframe, seemingly bored, but Janis could tell she was nervous by the tenseness of her shoulders.

“I… yeah. Sure” 

Regina breezed through the door and makes her way to the couch in Janis’ parents’ living room, sitting down and watching as Janis closes the door and 

A few minutes later, after Janis pours herself a giant mug of coffee, they sit on the couch in her living room, not quite touching.

“So, George,” Janis nudges her, “what can I do for you on this too-early morning.”

“Right. So, as you know, I applied to UCLA for their design program and one of the things you need to do is have an interview with the Dean there. Now, they say you can do it over Skype or whatever but that it’s better if you’re there in person so they have a better chance to assess you.”

“Sure, makes sense. I guess.”

“Yeah. And my uncle lives in Palo Alto so he’s offered me a place to stay while I’m there. I really want this - I think it’s the best place for me to go to get the education for what I wanna do.  _ But _ , I really don't want to drive all the way to California by myself y’know so… I was wondering… if you wanted to go with me?”

“Regina-” but she’s cut off by the blonde, who motions for her to stop talking.

“Just hear me out! Gretch and Karen are doing that couple’s thing so they’re busy. Cady’s going back to Africa for the summer, and Aaron has League stuff he’s gotta practice for. And Damian would rather die than be in a car with me. So. Janis,” she leans forward, eyes searching. 

“Mhm?”

“Will you drive to California with me?”

“Regina, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Regina shakes her head, “I’m serious! I don't want to do it alone and everyone else said they were busy!”

“God, fuck, uh. Can I think about it?”

“Sure, sure. Just… if you could let me know by tomorrow, that would be great. I have to head out on Thursday if I want to make it in time.”

“Ughhhhh. Fine, I guess.”

~~~

An hour later, Janis is hanging off the end of the couch, phone tucked under her ear as she listens to Damian’s excited stream of words on the other end of the line.

“Janis oh my  _ God _ this is  _ perfect _ I’m so excited for you it’s gonna be AWESOME and then when you get there she’ll be acting super serious and she’ll take you somewhere romantic and tell you how she’s in love with you and you’ll ride off into the sunset and -” she cuts him off:

“Dam. C’mon I didn’t call you for this, I’m  _ freaking out. What do I do? _ ”

“Well, as the future man of honour at your wedding or whatever, I say you should go for it! Jan you know Regina wouldn’t have asked you if she didn’t want you with her.  _ Plus, _ if she does confess her love you guys can live out your lives together on the West Coast by the beach!”

“Ok. First of all, that’s  _ your _ dream, and second, she definitely doesn’t like me like that. Just because I’ve had a crush on her since basically kindergarten doesn’t mean she feels the same way.”

Damian sighs, “Look, Janis, maybe she doesn’t. But! Maybe she does! You’ll never know unless you put yourself out there! So, please consider going with her. I think it could be great for both of you.” 

“Yeah… Yeah you’re right. It’s not like I have anything else to do so. Why not drive across the country I guess.”

“That’s the spirit! Now, text Regina and tell her you’re super stoked to be a part of her adventure experience!” 

“Gross, Dam.”

~~~

**janis - 2:47 pm**

i’m in

when do u wanna leave

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i'm a little nervous about it, but i hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> i'm raccoon--party over on tumblr if u wanna chat!


End file.
